


Date Night

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Ignore them, maybe they haven’t seen us yet.”“Oh they have."
Relationships: Jacqui Briggs/Cassandra "Cassie" Cage, Kung Jin/Takahashi Takeda
Kudos: 27





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Cassie/Jacqui + group date.

They had all gone to the bar for a group date. Jacqui sitting with Cassie practically in her lap and Takeda across the table as Jin ran to get another round of drinks for all of them. Jacqui was nursing the last of her current drink when she spotted familiar faces across the bar.

“Oh no.”

“What?”

“Well, I spot at least some of our parents,” Jacqui groaned, pointing to where Sonya and Kenshi were laughing and dancing while Johnny, Hanzo and Kuai Liang all watched with amusement. She buried her face in her girlfriend’s back. “Fuck. This was supposed to be date night.”

“Ignore them, maybe they haven’t seen us yet.”

“Oh they have,” Jin said, finally arriving with their drinks. “Your dad’s at the bar getting their round of drinks. Apparently, Johnny wanted to walk over here, but Hanzo told him to leave us alone.” He slid in next to Takeda and said, “Do you think I could convince one of your dads to dance with me?”

“No!” Takeda said, making a face at Jin. “And stop thinking about it.”

Cassie laughed. “I’m sure my dad would dance with you if you asked.”

“Please don’t encourage him!”

“Come on, let’s all just enjoy the night and pretend our parents aren’t at the opposite end of the bar,” Jacqui said, lifting her head back up to grab her drink and down half of it. “Unless you all want to go to the club. Johnny would probably be the only one to dare take a step in there.”

Takeda shrugged. “I mean it would definitely be less awkward to make out with my boyfriend.”

“So it’s settled. We finish our drinks and then go dance the night away!” Cassie said, holding up her drink in toast. The other three clinked their glasses together and finished them as quick as they could before leaving.


End file.
